


Center Ice

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Hockey, Kissing, M/M, Stanley Cup Playoffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: These boys have been through so much to get to this point.





	Center Ice

**Author's Note:**

> They have such a strong support system - the boys of SMH, the Falcs themselves, the Falcs management/support staff IE Georgia Martin, Alicia and Bad Bob…..
> 
> AND I’M SO PROUD OF THEM.
> 
> (Do It Jack 110% Zimmermann. Do it for Bitty, do it for yourself. You got this.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this piece on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/168939949767/these-boys-have-been-through-so-much-to-get-to)
> 
> [Find Omgpieplease on Tumblr](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
